Empire of Combined Races
The Empire of Combined Races is an Empire that was created when the then Archduke of Ginniklia revolted against the Empire of the Combine Race when it was falling apart during the last few years of the First Multiverse War. In the aftermath, the New Empire named Vimble Kutarukia, the Archduke who lead the Revolt, Emperor of the New Empire. It was a major member of the Alliance of Civilizations about four years after the end of the First Multiverse War. It was later annexed into the Multiversal Federation after the Infection War History Revolt Creation Alliance member Second Multiverse War Civil War Aftermath Infection War Annexation into the Multiversal Federation Overview Government It's officially a constitutional electoral monarchy with a parliamentarian democracy, its considered to be highly complexed as it has around four branches of government for it's government (with it split between three groups, the commoners, the office and throne and finally the royals) The Commoners (legislative and judicatory) The name that refer to the legislative and judicatory branches of government, it's the government that governs the common people and create laws for the Empire, called the Imperial Parliament and The Common Courts, the parliament is also divided into two houses, the House of Providences and the House of Colonies The Office and The Throne The name that refer to the office of the Chancellor and the Emperor/Empress and their powers respectively (for example, the Emperor/Empress has the power to declare war and controls the military while the Chancellor has the power to declare sanctions and take control of Providences and or colonies) The Royals The name that refer to the Nobility Council, while technologically apart of the legislative branch, the council does not represent the Commoners but are representing the Nobel who controls the Providences and or colonies, the only time people do elect them, it's usually to elected four new members to the council Elections The only from of Empire wide elections are that for the new Emperor/Empress once the current Emperor/Empress steps down or dies while all other higher titles (like Chancellors or Ministers) are elected by members of Parliament but the members are elected by the people List of Emperors and Empress List of Chancellors Politics and Foreign Policy Business Science and Technology Religious Beliefs and Philosophies Ranks within the Empire The highest ranks within the Empire is the Chancellor and Emperor/Empress it's once of many ranks one could get within the Empire, the following is the list of the ranks and their importance Nobility * Emperor/Empress- Highest rank and most powerful title one can earn * High King/Queen- second, these monarchies typically have control over enter systems within the Empire * Low King/Queen- third, these monarchies typically have control over enter planets within the Empire * Prince/Princess- fourth, children of either the Kings/Queens or the Emperor/ Empress, they have been known to rule over enter continents * Archduke/Archduchess- fifth usually serves under the Prince/Princess, they usually ran the Providences of the Prince/Princess * Duke/Duchess- sixth, usually serving under the Archduke/Archduchess, they usually ran cities for the Archduke/Archduchess, they number around five to fifteen cities * Baron/Baroness- seventh, usually serves under the Duke/Duchess, they usually ran the city for the Duke/Duchess, one city per Baron/Baroness * Lord/Lady- eighth, lowest, and least powerful, they only control their own estate and rarely have any say in the Government, both locally and Imperially Commoners * Chancellors- the Highest rank a person can become, they are often considered an adviser to the Emperor/Empress, but they serves equally along side them * Prime Ministers-serves alongside the High Kings/Queens * Ministers- serves alongside the Low Kings/Queens * Sentinels- serves alongside the Princes/Princesses * Governors- serves alongside the Archdukes/Archduchesses * Councilors- serves alongside the Dukes/Duchesses * Mayors- serves alongside the Barons/Baronesses * Parliamentarians- elected into Parliament. does not serve alongside a Nobel Systems under its control List of Species apart of it Category:Factions Category:Allies Category:Monarchies